Maaf, Kakashi
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Takdir berkata lain. Kita tidak diciptakan untuk hidup bersama. Lupakan aku. Menikah dengannya.


Ane datang membawa fic adukan untuk pertama kalinya. Yang baca sampai habis, WAJIB REVIEW! Kalau tidak, akan dpt bencana. #PLAK

Langsung saja cek, ini dia~

**Warning : Mr. Typo, OOT, AU, OOC, Gaje, sok keren dan sejenisnya.**

Desclaimer :

**ONEPIECE Eiichiro Oda**

**NARUTO Mashashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"**Maaf Kakashi."**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, cuaca terasa begitu menusuk jantung. Hujan tiada berhenti menyirami bumi. Dan matahari tiada bangkit menerangi jalan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatku goyah untuk tetap berdiri di tengah kesunyian jalan menunggu kedatanganmu. Bagaimanapun juga, sore ini… aku harus menemuimu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Minggu depan mau pergi denganku?" tawar seorang pria berambut abu-abu kepadaku. Aku yang sedang focus membaca buku pelajaran hanya diam tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, ia hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan inti ajakannya barusan.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Anko. Untuk itu, kalau kau mencintaiku. Datanglah dan kabur bersa…."

PREEEK

Tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya lagi, akupun segera menutup bukuku dengan kasar. Aku berdiri hendak meninggalkannya. Tapi, langkahku tertahan begitu ku rasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan lenganku dan membawaku kehadapannya.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapannya barusan. Walau aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panas yang bergejolak di hati ini, tapi bagaimanapun aku memang tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena aku hanyalah seorang wanita berhati es yang lebih suka memendam perasaan cinta ini dari pada mengutarakannya pada pria yang sudah terikat hubungan sepertinya.

"Robin. Jawab aku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Aku sangat mengharapkan jawabanmu. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang."

"Cukup."

Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar bibirku bergumam. Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Mata palm yang indah itu kali ini menatapku intens.

"Kalau ini keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku akan menikah dengannya." Dia melepaskan lenganku dengan berat. Lalu berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggungnya.

"_Maaf…"_

**.**

**.**

"Kau hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup terluntang-lantung di jalanan. Kau tidak pantas untuk Kakashi! Untuk itu, kuperingatkan kau! Jauhi dia!"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berteriak-teriak di hadapanku. Hinaan demi hinaan yang ia lemparkan padaku benar-benar sangat memuakkan. Tapi aku, sebagai seorang wanita berpendidikan hanya diam tidak merespon celotehan angkuhnya. Ku buka buku sejarah yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana, lalu ku mulai membaca lanjutan kisah yang sempat tertunda semalam. Ku dengar wanita yang (tak salah) bernama Anko itu berdecak kesal dan merebut bukuku kasar.

"Brengsek! Kau mencoba mengabaikan peringatanku ya, nona Nico Robin yang terhormat?" sebuah nada sedikit ditekankan terdengar jelas dari mulutnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan merebut bukuku kembali.

"Katanya ayahmu seorang pejabat yang sangat di hormati. Tapi kenapa hanya untuk menyekolahkan mulut anak gadis sepertimu ini saja ayahmu tidak bisa melakukannya? Apakah kau benar-benar adalah anaknya?"

"Kau!" wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak menamparku. Tapi entah kenapa, ia masih menahan tangannya di udara. Aku hanya tersenyum geli dan pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

"_Bagaimanapun, tiada seorangpun yang bisa mengatur-ngatur jalan hidupku."_

**.**

**.**

"Setelah kami cek sekali lagi. Ternyata hasilnya tetap sama. Anda memang terinfeksi penyakit _Leukemia mielositik kronis_."

Aku tertegun. Tubuhku bergetar. Tanganku kaku. Bibirku tak dapat berucap. Entah kenapa, dalam waktu seperkian detik, aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku seutuhnya. Ucapan dokter tadi seolah bagaikan hama yang merambat ke tanaman. Yang membuat seluruh system sarafku berhenti bekerja dan kosong. Hanya air mata, yang waktu itu dapat berucap.

Tes

Setetes mengalir di pipi dan jatuh ke kepalan tanganku.

"_Memang sudah takdirku, dilahirkan seperti ini."_

**.**

**.**

"Robin… hah… hah.. hah… ku mohon, untuk semalam ini saja… hah… hah.. puaskan aku.. hah.. hah… hah…"

Tangannya yang hangat melilit tubuhku yang saat ini tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur merangsang sekujur tubuhku yang terlentang menunggu serangan demi serangan darinya. Dia terus menggesekkan 'temannya' ke milikku. Walau terasa sakit, aku hanya pasrah menerima pembuktian cinta ini. Dia tidak membiarkan aku tenang sedikitpun. Dengan buas, dia ciumi aku dan dieksplorasinya setiap sudut di rongga mulutku. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memainkan puting payudaraku yang sudah mengeras. Aku sedikit berteriak saat mulutnya ikut mengulum putingku dan menggigitnya. Aku meremas rambutnya. Nafas kami semakin tidak teratur. Dan tubuhku mulai lemas dan ingin keluar. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Akupun mencoba mengiringi gerakannya. Cepat. Makin cepat. Entah kenapa, kecepatan itu membuat ku begitu nyaman dan merasakan keindahan dunia. Padahal saat ini bercak darah telah berserakan di kasur. Tapi aku tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun. Hanya kepuasan. Begitulah. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sepertinya ia juga begitu. Suara desahan demi desahan membuat kami makin terangsang dan memperdalam permainan ini. Ku galungkan kakiku ke panggulnya, ku lilitkan lenganku di lehernya, dan kamipun makin memperpanas perbuatan yang hina ini sampai pagi.

"Aku…. Hah.. hah.. mencintaimu.."

Walau letih, aku berusaha tersenyum. Keringat di pelipisnya mengalir deras dan menetes ke wajahku yang kini berada di bawahnya. Masih menikmati permainan ini, aku menahan nafasku sejenak.

"Aku juga…. Hah.. hah.. mencintaimu.."

**.**

**.**

"Ukh… Huek!" Aku segera menutup mulutku saat rasa mual membuat ku ingin memuntahkannya keluar. Saat ini aku sedang ada di kelas, aku tidak mungkin memuntahkannya. Bagaimanapun, jika seorang mahasiswi sepertiku muntah-muntah di depan umum, orang-orang akan bertanggapan lain.

"Permisi buk." Aku memutuskan untuk minta izin keluar. Dosenku hanya mengangguk memberi izin. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Kurasakan semua mata menatapku tajam. Dan tidak sedikit yang saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Ya, Sepertinya mereka sudah menduganya. Bahwa aku hamil.

**.**

**.**

"Robin. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?" Lagi, Kakashi menelponku dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya diam sambil memegang Testpack yang tadi baru saja ku pakai. Besok.. benar saja, besok ia akan menikah dengan wanita bernama Anko itu. Sedangkan aku, sebagai seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya hanya bisa berdiam diri di sini tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ku tatap benda kecil yang kini sedang ku pegang. Kini saatnya, membuktikan bahwa apakah aku benar mengandung anaknya atau tidak? Jika benar, aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi kalau tidak, aku bersumpah, tidak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi.

Ku buka mataku pelan. Lalu ku tatap badan benda yang disebut Test Pack itu. Dua garis. Dua buah garis muncul di badannya. Itu artinya… aku benar mengandung anaknya. Telepon yang tadi masih tersambung ku angkat pelan. Sepertinya si penelpon masih berdiri di seberang sana menunggu responku.

"Kakashi… aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat biasa."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Robin." Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di belakangku. Akupun berbalik dan menatap si pemilik suara. Ternyata benar, itu dia.

"Kakashi."

"Kenapa kau berhujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kau akan sakit kalau begini terus." Suara sedikit meninggi terdengar jelas di ujung ucapannya. Kakashi membuka jaketnya dan langsung memakaikannya padaku. Aku hanya menunduk saat tubuhnya ada di sampingku membopongku untuk berteduh. Suara nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai berlari. Apa untuk menemuiku, ia harus tergesa-gesa dan memaksakan diri seperti ini? Aku terlihat egois sekali.

Setelah berada di tempat yang teduh. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatap matanya. Kakashi terlihat heran dan menghela nafas berat. Ia membawa tubuhku berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu ditariknya daguku agar menatapnya. Mau tak mau, aku kini kembali menatap matanya yang indah itu.

"Robin. Ada apa? Kenapa kau begini?"

"….."

Kenapa… kenapa aku selalu tidak punya keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau test tadi positif, aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya? Tapi ada apa denganku? Bibirku kelu tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Robin…"

Tiba-tiba ia membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Di peluknya tubuhku seerat mungkin. Aku hanya tertegun mendapati sikap lembutnya ini. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis. Tapi kutahan suaraku, agar ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Kakashi…"

Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk berucap.

"Hmm.." Ia hanya bergumam masih memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Aku hamil."

TARRRR

Seiring dengan ucapanku barusan, sebuah petir keraspun menyambar bumi. Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya. Di pegangnya kedua bahuku dan ditatapnya mataku sedalam mungkin.

"Kau…. Robin… kau mengandung anakku?"

Semburan wajah bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ini anakmu Kakashi."

"Robin…" Kakashi mengusap-usap perutku. Tampak matanya begitu berbinar-binar mendengar kabar ini. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya.

"Robin. Kalau begitu aku akan segera membatalkan pernikahan itu besok. Dan hari ini juga, aku ingin kita pergi dari sini dan menikah secepatnya."

"Ssst… Tidak Kakashi."

Aku membungkam mulut pria itu dengan telunjukku. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Robin? Kita akan bahagia bersama. Kau tidak meragukanku kan?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menikah."

ZESSHH

Kakashi menatapku shock. Aku kembali menekurkan wajahku.

"Maaf Kakashi. Tapi aku, aku sakit. Kalau aku terus membiarkan janin ini tumbuh, maka aku hanya akan menyiksanya nanti."

"Ro.. Robin. Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi menatapku heran.

"Aku menderita penyakit _Leukemia mielositik kronis_."

"Apa?" Bola mata Kakashi terbelalak hendak keluar dari landasannya. Aku masih tertunduk tidak sanggup menatap wajah kecewanya.

"Robin… kau jangan bercanda."

"Tidak… aku serius. Aku telah menderita penyakit itu. Kata dokter, kalau aku masih mempertahankan kehamilanku disaat kondisiku sekarang, anakku tidak akan sehat. Dan ada kemungkinan akan cacat."

"…."

Kakashi hanya terdiam. Wajahnya yang bahagia tadi tiba-tiba berubah kecewa. Aku sangat sedih telah membuatnya terluka.

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kakashi menatapkku berat.

"Aku tetap akan melihat pernikahanmu besok."

"Robin! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Sergah Kakashi sedikit marah.

"Tidak Kakashi. Kau harus tetap menikah dengannya. Karena hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Anak ini, aku akan menggugurkannya besok. Setelah kau resmi menjadi suami wanita itu."

"Robin. Aku tidak peduli akan penyakitmu ini. Aku akan terima bagaimanapun kondisimu. Aku akan menerima apapun kondisi anak kita nanti. Untuk itu, hiduplah bersamaku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kakashi.. ku mohon kabulkan permintaanku. Untuk kali ini saja. Jangan memikirkan aku lagi. Pikirkan masa depanmu. Umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Sedangkan kau, masih bisa hidup untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Untuk itu, menikahlah dengan wanita itu dan lupakan aku. Untuk selamanya."

"Robin.. Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kakashi… kau bisa… aku yakin, kau bisa. Karena cinta bisa dipupuk. Aku percaya padamu."

"Robin.. kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Dan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

"Tidak Kakashi. Aku tidak mengorbankan diriku. Aku hanya mengikuti takdir. Kita memang tidak tercipta untuk hidup bersama. Biarlah cerita cinta kita sampai hari ini saja."

"Robin…."

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang basah. Ku ulurkan tangan untuk menyapu air matanya. Ku buka jaketnya yang tadi menempel di tubuhku. Lalu ku kembalikan padanya.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kakashi-kun."

Akupun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Tes

Tetesan kedua. Air mataku kembali membasahi pipi. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, hatiku perih meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya. Hari ini datang juga. Dia berdiri di ujung sana dengan pakaian lengkap layaknya seorang pengantin pria yang gagah perkasa. Tapi wajahnya, aku tahu wajah itu. Wajah terpaksa menjalani pernikahan ini. Mempelai wanita datang dan menjabat tangannya.

DEG

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan aneh menghampiri kalbuku. Tapi ku usahakan untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Kakashi dan wanita bernama Anko itu mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Akhirnya, mereka resmi adalah sepasang suami istri. Aku tersenyum lega dari sini. Akhirnya, pengorbananku ini berbuahkan hasil. Kalau dia sudah bahagia, akupun akan ikut bahagia.

BRUUUK

Tanpa terasa aku ambruk di lantai. Darah keluar dari hidungku. Semua orang yang berdiri di sekelilingku berteriak-teriak histeris melihat kondisiku. Pandanganku kabur. Tubuhku melemah.

Jangan… mereka tidak bisa terus begini. Karena ini akan membuatnya tahu keberadaanku saat ini.

"Robin…."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara indah itu. Walau samar, tapi aku yakin itu dia. Kakashi. Ia menarikku ke pangkuannya. Ia menangis pilu masih memelukku yang akan segera pergi ini.

"Robin… Hiks.. Jangan pergi…" Dia terus menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya berhenti mengeluarkan air mata yang suci itu. Pandanganku makin kabur. Nafasku mulai sesak. Apakah sekarang sudah tiba saatnya? Perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya.

CUPP

Hangat. Sebuah kecupan manis untuk terakhir kalinya kurasakan.

"Maaf Kakashi…" Hanya itu, ucapan terakhir yang bisa kusampaikan padanya.

"ROBIIIIIIN!"

Gelap. Semua berubah gelap. Aku…. Telah mati dipangkuannya.

**END**

**Bagaimana? Apakah kalian terharu oleh fic Gajeku ini? *sok**

**Haha fic iseng. Semoga bisa menemani hari anda. Maaf atas ke-OOC-an charanya. Huahahahha**

**Maaf kalau ada juga bagian yg tidak dimengerti/tidak nyambung. jiakaaka**


End file.
